


Agent Voltron

by Kan13



Series: Agent [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Lance (Voltron), Gen, Leader Keith (Voltron), Leader Lance (Voltron), Smart Lance (Voltron), Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kan13/pseuds/Kan13
Summary: REQUEST: now that the war is over and the remaining galra are taken care of, Earth and the once secret agency have to adapt to a new world...and more than just one.  Keith askes all of voltron to stay together, but for that to happen, Lance has to train all four of them...at the same time...
Series: Agent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058924
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So i wasn't going to do a part 2 for this, but someone requested it and they were so nice about it, i couldn't say no....then an idea popped in my head and that was the end of that.   
> I hope you enjoy it!

It was 4:47am when Iverson flicked on his office light and took a deep breath. The air freshener was almost out, he’d have to change it soon. 

Walking over to his desk and pulling out the chair, he paused. The sight of a pair of sneakers poking out from underneath confusing him more than alarming him. Knowing who it was before looking, he bent over to see what the matter was.

Lance sat under the desk, hugging his knees to his chest. When he made eye contact with Iverson he simply said, “no.”

()

There was a knock on Iverson door later in the day. The bell dismission classes had just rung and Keith stepped inside.

“Have you seen Lance?”

Iverson quietly pointed down at his desk, “No, I have not. He’s supposed to be overseeing the New A recruits trials, have you checked there?”

Keith shifted uncomfortably, “Yeah, I checked there…just wanted to apologize…training four people can’t be easy…”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Iverson smiled, “That cockroach has survived worse.”

Keith nodded, “I’m going to get Shiro and go over some plans…I’ll be in the castle if you find him…let me know.”

When Keith was gone, Iverson waited a few minutes before saying, “See? He just wanted to apologize.”

“It’s a trap,” Lance muttered from the darkness, “and calling me a cockroach was mean.”

“but accurate. Look, Lance, everyone has hiccups while training. S7K3 had a trainee that once hacked into all of Russia and leaked a ton of information…we were able to blame it on someone else and cover up the rest, but mistakes happen.”

“He shot at a hiker,” Lance said, “Even my trigger-happy youth never did that!”

“Granted the hiker was hiking at one am-“

“There was a meteor shower that night,” Lance said crawling out from under the desk, “I TOLD Keith that there would be hikers and star gazers out and he STILL shot without even a warning first!”

Standing now he reached out and grabbed Iverson by the lapels.

“I don’t know how long I can do this. Between Shiro and Hunk not being able to lie, Pidge off in la-la land, and Keith and Allura not understanding basic protocol….”

“Give them time.”

“I don’t have time, I’m going crazy.”

“So you want to go back to being a B1?”

Lance froze and Iverson sighed, patting the boy on the shoulder.

“Look, you either train others as a B2 or you go back to being a B1 with a trainee that the council chooses for you. Those are the conditions.”

Lance let go of Iverson and sat on the desk, “I’m cornered.”

“You’ll be fine.”

“Of course, I’m trained that way,” Lance shrugged, “but how am I supposed to train others that are so much more competent than me and one of them is MY leader?”

“Figure it out.”

“You are no help.”

“On the contrary,” Iverson grinned waving a file in the air, “I just got you five a job. One even the others can’t mess up.”

“Oh?” Lance leaned forward, eager for the intel.

“the Olkaries and the Jermites need a little more…coaxing, to get along. That’s right up Alluras and Hunks alley. While you’re there I want you to get in touch with their agency and make sure everything is ok.”

“Boss,” Lance gave him a disgusted look, “This is not a simple mission.”

“No, but its one where all your tallents can be useful. Waste not and all that.”

Lance snatched the folder and flipped through it, “No way…”

“Just make sure you get the information and evidence first,” Iverson said, “first, Lance.”


	2. Chapter 2

After the war had ended the world began to piece itself back together bit by bit. Now that aliens were everyday news, the agency had to worry about people hacking into and prying into classified documents. This kept the S section busy with all hands on deck. K section was also busy now with people ASKING to join rather than the other way around. New protocol had to be written and fast to accommodate the fast moving culture. 

The Agency also now had to think of a public face. They had to choose which documents were to be public knowledge and what should remain classified. 

There was talk of opening up another section to deal with public relations or if that should be handled by K section along with their regular duties.

K section begged for separate section.

So, after more than just K section weighted in, a P section was established and would aid in K and S affairs in their spare time and with the proper clearance. 

This happened quickly before the public and politicians could get their meddlesome fingers in.

Voltron, however, debated long as to weather they would join or stay apart. 

Allura felt strongly that they should stay aloof of anything that would tie them down. Lance actually agreed with Allura.

“As an agent, and Keith, the leader, as an agent in training, the connections are already there. There’s no point is having everyone join.”

“But I want to,” Hunk said, a lot more firm in this choice than he had about little else, “I want to be in the same section as Lance and Keith!”

“Now wait-“

“ME TOO!” Pidge said quickly, the moment Lance looked vulnerable. 

“Wait-“

“I think we should all stay together,” Keith said with a deep breath, “That means we all need to be in or we all need to be out.”

Lance opened his mouth and nothing came out this time. Allura sighed.

“Keith makes a good point,” she said.

“I am NOT training four people at once,” Lance said putting his foot down at last, “NOT going to happen!”

In the end Lance was given four trainees. It would have been five, but Shiro mercifully took up the offer to be in A section under the training of an A7. 

“Can you handle that?” Lance asked, “Shiro, I don’t think you understand that an A7’s job is nothing to scoff at. Think of it as if you’re taking seven college classes, all of them 5 credit hours, and only 6 weeks long, over and over and over again. You’re not that young anymore…”

“Thanks,” Shiro scowled at him, “But I think I can handle it. I did the whole seven classes thing at the garrison and if I can survive that without coffee, I can do this with coffee.”

“Write your Will first,” the A7 said with a nod to Lance, “there’s a reason we’re called the Panda Class.”

“Bransons gonna hear it from me,” Lance muttered, talking about the A section boss, “he’s totally exploiting you.”

“He had to fight for me with K section,” Shiro said with a laugh, “for some reason they really wanted me as well.”

“’For some reason’ my fat ankle,” A7 replied with a scowl but Lance nodded.

“No really Frank, Shiro has no idea how popular he is.”

“What?” Shiro gave a confused expression and the other two shook their heads.

K section was the recruitment section. With Shiro as their face and poster child, they could easily rack up the numbers needed to fill the gaps again. 

They were, as they spoke, trying to get his secondary letter to be a K.

()

Lance finished talking with Iverson about their next big assignment and as he left the office, the bell rang. Garrison students filled the halls and headed to the library or their next class. 

A few spotted him and gapped.

He ignored the attention and wondered how he was going to play this next game.

()

He called his trainees to a secure location- Iversons office. Iverson, himself, was off teaching a class, so they had the room to themselves.

“Our next major mission,” Lance said, handing each of them a folder, “this mission will take priority. We may be given other missions on top of this, but THIS is one we MUST keep in mind at all times.”

“Kinda like your mission to weed out the traitors?” pidge asked and Lance nodded.

“That took me close to six years to complete and Voltron happened at the end of it, or I would’ve had it done before they killed most of us.”

“I don’t like your accusations,” Allura scowled.

“I blame myself mostly,” Lance shrugged, “I thought I could get the blue lion to do what I wanted. I had no idea it was sentient to the point of an actual personality. Anyway, back to the present-“

“Hold up,” Keith raised the folder, “this says we’re splitting up.”

“Yes,” Lance beamed, “it does. Let me explain. Allura and Hunk will be playing diplomat between the Jermites and the Olkaries. They’re arguing again and by golly the last thing we need are the two tech-savvy species in the galaxy at each others throats. While they are doing that, Keith and I will be…doing some basic….”

Lance wiggled his fingers as he thought of a proper word.

“…reconnaissance,” he finally said, “you see, as a general stereotype, humans are more apt to share everything we know because we think its cool and everyone should think its cool too. The Hargros don’t go out of their way to show off their advancements, but they’ll share if you ask. The Jermites, however, they hoard everything. They are borderline, if not actually, very greedy when it comes to technology and advancements. When I said they were upset we figured out the microwave before them, that was an understatement. They didn’t speak to us for almost a decade and that was what started the whole thing with the Roddakin and all that mess. SO, yes, Keith, we’ll be splitting up.”

“This doesn’t seem like it would take years,” Hunk said carefully, “if its just recon and diplomacy-“

Allura cleared her throat, “proper diplomacy can take years.”

“And getting you guys trained enough to even be allowed on their planet will take some time too,” Lance said, pointing to their empty pins, “without the stars, you can’t go.”

“So its mostly the prep work,” Keith said, “that will take the most time.”

“And the execution,” Allura added, “Like I said, diplomacy takes time and if the Jermites are as advanced as you say, then infiltrating them isn’t going to be a walk in the park.”

“I don’t like this,” Hunk muttered as he squinted to read the fine print at the end of the document, “I really don’t like this.”

“You said you wanted to be in the agency,” Lance accused, “Welcome.”

“What about me?”

They all stopped and stared at Pidge who had her arms folded and was scowling,

“Didn’t I say?” Lance said mockingly.

“Lance.”

“Ok, ok,” he laughed, “Everyone is dismissed! I’m going to talk to Pidge about her role.”

“You’re already separating us,” Keith said, “we should all-“

“Keith,” Lance interupted, “I want to talk to Pidge first before I tell you guys, alright?”

Keith thought about it, then nodded, “Fine.”

()

“So what’s the secret?” Pidges eyes glittered. She loved secrets. As much as she hated drama…she loved it. She loved gossip as much as Lance did (if not more) and if it was a secret, then all the better.

Lance sighed, not sure as to how he was going to explain what her role was going to be.

“Spill!”

“We’re going to need you to go undercover,” Lance said, not meeting her eyes. Pidge waited…was that all?

“Because I have experience pretending to be a boy?” Pidge asked, did he think she’d be insulted?

“Oh, no…well, yes, the experience is important, but you won’t be a boy,” Lance put a hand into his pocket and pulled out a photo of a black haired girl about the same build and features as Pidge, “we need you to be this person.”

Pidge shrugged, “k…how? I assume if she has a picture she already has an identity? Where are you going with this?”

“She’s already dead,” Lance said and Pidge winced, “so is her family and close relations. Her town was the first hit in Sendaks raid. However, if no one knows her, her identity is ready for use…”

It was dirty.

That’s why he was going over it with her first.

“Let me go over the mission,” Lance said going back into familiar territory, “let me get everything out, and then you can make up your mind, ok?”

Pidge nodded.

“We’re going to drop you off on a non descript planet and you’re going to wait there for a while. Iverson and a lot of the Boss’s are going to convince the council to send out scouts around the immediate area to ‘just make sure’ we’re all safe and sound. They will discover you and bring you back. You’re story will be that a galra ship that had you prisoner escaped before the Jermites were able to invert the barrier. The Galra in a rage, killed all the prisoners and you, alone, were able to escape. You’ve been Marooned ever since.”

“I’m sensing something bigger here….and I don’t like it…” Pidge said and then it clicked, her eyes going round, “ohhh, no…nonono, Lance, don’t do this to me.”

Lance gave her a sheepish grin, “Sorry Pidge, but we really need you to be in the spot light. We NEED the entire council and ALL three worlds behind the idea of doing a complete scan of the galaxy. If they think there’s even a sliver of a chance there’s a rouge gathering of Galra out there, waiting to attack, they will band together and at least to a through search. The agency is no longer just the government and the council, we have to deal with public opinion too now.”

“What happens at the very end of my mission?!”

“You die,” Lance shrugged, “while you are in the spot light you’re going to do what you can to “work towards the future” and when we can convince everyone that we should to a search, you’re going to go with them.”

“And be eaten by a weblum?” Pidge ask monotonic. 

Lance shrugged, “If that’s how you want it. Iverson usually let’s me decide how I want to kill my identity. I’ve killed two so far, and a third was just never heard from again.”

“Were yours dead people too?”

“One was,” Lance said, “The other two were made up with limited credibility since no one would be looking that deep into them.”

“My acting isn’t that good.”

“But you’re good under pressure.”

“I can’t act like a girl.”

“Course you can, and Allura can help you where you think you lack.”

Pidge sighed and shook her head, “What if I say no?”

Lance shrugged, “We get someone else and you will be with Keith and me as we do recon.”

Pidge grimaced, “but if we get someone else to do it, it means reading in a whole other person and risking more information being leaked?”

Lance nodded, “That’s the short of it.”

“Ugh.”

“Really think about it,” Lance said, “you don’t have to make up your mind today, but soon would be good so we can set things up.”

Pidge nodded, “No, I’ll do it. If you want something done right, give it to me.”

Lance laughed, “that’s exactly how that saying went, I’m sure of it. And thanks Pidge.”


	3. Chapter 3

First Pidge had to familiarize herself with her new identity: Hellen Buckhoff. The girl had black hair and hazel eyes. The O section created hair extensions and contacts for her. The hazel effect was something new they had created and Pidge was less than pleased to be the test subject.

“Read up on all her social media,” Lance suggested, handing her a stick, “get a feeling for how she portrayed herself, those that knew her really well are gone. The only people left are those who know what she wanted them to know.”

While Pidge was doing that, Keith was really suffering.

Lance had taken his gun away.

He was more comfortable with the sword anyway, but it was the principle of the thing! Until he passed all his protocol classes and practical’s, Lance told him he wasn’t even allowed to turn his bayard into a distance weapon. 

Hunk and Allura studied up on Jermite and Olkari cultures. They talked well into the night about possible solutions and even roll played possible arguments and scenarios. They did this while taking the same classes Keith and the others were taking occasionally they were in a class with Shiro and other trainees.

Before they started in earnest, however, Lance had taken them back to Iversons office.

“No one can know what we’re doing,” Lance said sternly. Pidge said ‘duh’ and the others kind of rolled their eyes.

“I’m serious,” Lance stressed, “not even shiro, keith.”

“What?”

“I know you and Shiro talk a lot, but work stays quiet. He’s not a B and has no business in our affairs.”

Keith scowled, “But he’s on team Vol-“

“But he’s not a B,” Lance said, “he’s an A. and believe me when I say that halfway through our operation some A or two are going to get a whiff of something going down and try and figure out what we’re up to. It happens all the time. And I bet you a deca-Pheebs salary that they’ll use shiro to get the information this time.”

“This time?”

“Frok and I had to get rid of all kinds of people who wanted to know what B section was up to. I’ve lied, mislead, and only told the truth when I was sure the other guy would die soon after I said anything.”

“Oh my-“

“Just don’t tell anyone what we do or even hint at it. Hunk, I know you can’t lie very well, but you can just tell them the truth. To save their life, you can’t say anything. Or that you’re not allowed to. They will press you which is why I’ve been trying to teach you how to lie better because if you answer them, they’ll leave you alone.”

Hunk hung his head. It wasn’t that he didn’t try to lie, it was that nothing came to his head that made any sense for the lie to work in any conceivable way. 

“Don’t worry too much,” Allura patted his shoulder, “your honesty will work wonders in what we’re going to do. People can sense honesty and respond to it.”

“Sometimes that response is to con you for all you’re worth, but sure,” Lance said with a shrug and earned a glair form Allura. 

“I like to think I’m a better judge of character than that,” Hunk said and Lance nodded, “The only reason you’ve not been conned….accept by me.”

“You sound so proud.”

Lance shrugged again, “still, the point will be to keep everything secret and confidential. We will be stepping on toes, make sure you crush them with you do.”

“Lance,” Pidge made a face, “Your analogies need work.”

“But they are accurate,” Lance grinned, “you four are now B section. B section does what they want and no one can tell us ‘no’. We answer to Iverson and the council, that’s it. We owe no apology and we owe no explanation.”

“That’s so dangerous…”Hunk muttered. 

()

“Today,” Lance stood before his trainees, “I show you a martial skill popular with the Jermites. If you do not know it, you will lose any and every fight you have with them unless you can use a long range weapon that STAYS long range. Give a Jermite an inch and they will take a few hundred miles. Pepk should be here soon to show you the fundamentals. I’m going to show you a warm up to loosen the joints and muscles that will be screaming at you in a few hours.”

They groaned and Lance grinned. 

Training was hard, but there were moments where watching them go through everything he did was….fun.

True to his word, when the Jermite arrived he made them wish they’d never been born.

The alien was insect like with the speed and power of a praying mantis. His joins rotated and Pidge noticed his eyes glittered in patterns, giving him a sight advantage as well. 

The martial skill of the Jermites was something humans could not copy, but they could learn to counter it with their own inventive skills.

“Hunk, you have the power, but not the endurance,” Pepk replied at the end of the training, “I want you to walk everywhere and run every morning and evening.”

Hunk groaned.

“Keith, you have potential, but you are too forward. This is not a brawl. You show your hand way too soon and often. There is a flow to this.”

Keith nodded, well aware of his own skill.

“Pidge, I give you the same council. Don’t rush.”

Pidge sighed.

“Allura…” Pepk hesitated, “I wish to tell you that your skill is lacking only in that you are not using your full potential. It is my understanding that Alteans can mimic other races…this is dangerous when dealing with my race. We would see it as a high insult and you would be banned from not only our home world, but I can guarantee that the officials would put out a recommendation to have you removed from the agency.”

Allura palled.

“But, I think you should work with whatever advantages that you have,” he said with a kind smile, “just be careful. I will train you in both ways so that you can use your full potential when you need and so that you can hide it when you need.”

Allura nodded and huffed, clearing her mind of her potential punishments.

“Why are you so different?” Pidge asked, “why aren’t you insulted?”

“Maybe because I have a big brain. Like you,” Pepk said, “My kind are rather…one track, if you get my meaning. I’ve always liked to stick my fingers into whatever I can.”

“yeah, like saltpeter and C4,” Lance called from the back of the room. Pepk was facing them and away from Lance, so only they saw the change in expression. A narrowing of the eyes and a thinning of the lips.

“-And don’t get us started on his more intricate renditions of pipe bombs and-“

“B2, how about a spar?” Pepk asked, his eyes still narrowed. Lance hesitated.

“Naw that’s ok pepk,” Lance laughed nervously, “my bad.”

“Out of practice?”

“a little, but I’m training with Jedin in the evenings, so I don’t need extra practice with you.”

Pepk snorted, “I’m stronger than Jedin.”

“That’s why I asked you here,” Lance gave his winning smile, “these guys need the best because I need them to stay alive no matter what.”

Pepks antenna twitched, “B2…are you-“

“SHOWERS!” Lance called, “Then Dinner! After dinner will be your individual classes!”

Hunk and Pidge groaned and Keith and Allura rolled their eyes. 

()

Days continued and soon the paladins found a rhythm. In spite of what he’d said, Lance found himself training with the others with Pepk and even a few other classes. 

“You are starting to creep me out,” Pidge said as Lance chewed on his eraser as he read through a booklet.

“Say that again, Hellen, but slower.”

Pidge rolled her eyes and grit her teeth, but she complied.

“Is something the matter Lance?” she asked.

Hellen wasn’t a push over, but she was kinder than Pidge was on a normal basis. 

“Nothing is the matter, Hellen, thank you for asking,” Lance smiled at her, “but I’m a little rusty and if you guys are going to ask me questions I’d rather know the answer.”

Lance had taken to addressing Pidge as ‘Hellen’, to get her used to being called that. The others picked up on it and now Pidge was officially ‘Hellen’ so long as no one else was around.

()

“Lance,” Keith and Allura walked up to him after their weapons training, “we need to talk.”

“Shoot,” Lance said then added, “Not literally…”

Allura rolled her eyes, “we are still Voltron. We need to address the coalition. We’ve been gone for a long time and we need to make sure everything is going well.”

“Isn’t Kolivan and the Blades doing that?” Lance asked.

“Yes, but-“

“But you all are getting the travel bug and can’t stand another rote day of training,” Lance folded his arms as they avoided eye contact, “sorry, but this mission takes priority. Getting you all ready for it is going to take a lot of time. I’m speeding things up as fast as I can, but there’s only so much I can do.”

“But we are stil Voltron, other planets look to us to lead them,” Keith said.

“That was before you all put Voltron under the agencies rule,” Lance said, “Allura and I tried to keep us separate, but now we have to play the game. Pidge will open up the opportunity to travel again, but until then we have to get you guys up to snuff.”

“A quick trip isn’t going to hurt anyone,” Keith argued back.

Allura watched them go back and forth. Neither one was getting upset and she smiled. 

“What if,” she said, “We simply tell the council that we’re doing this as part of our training?”

Lance and Keith looked at her and Lance shrugged.

“Yeah,” Keith grinned, “If B section can really do whatever it wants, then should we not exercise that and go anyway?”

Lance scowled, “I fear I rubbed off on you and created a monster.”

Keith shrugged, “We could count this as training and at the same time scout out a planet to put Pidge on.”

Lane nodded and scratched the back of his neck. His instincts were screaming that they should not go…

“IF we can get approval, then we can,” Lance said, “but remember. We have a game to play. If we ask this favor now, then that’s one less favor we can ask later-“

“Wonderful!” Allura clapped her hands, missing what Lance had been saying, “I’ll put together a request form, Keith you need to be part of this as well.”

Keith nodded and they walked off together. Lance watched them and sighed; this next mission was going to be harder than he thought at first.

()

The council approved.

This put Lance in a bad mood.

He rode along with them as a member of Voltron and did his part with a smile, but they all knew he was sour.

“Its not that bad…is it?” Pidge asked in her usual direct way.

Lance made a face, “Not now, but down the road the council is going to bring this up when they ask for something unreasonable, or they’ll bring this up and hold it over our heads if we ask for something else. I have a few cards up my sleeve, but I use them sparingly.”

“This is important, Lance,” allura stressed, “trust me?”

Lance sighed, “Fine, but I get to say ‘I told you so’ later.”

She laughed and rolled her eyes, “deal.”

()

“How is everything on earth?” Kolivan asked as he met with them, “I apologize we haven’t been over that way in a while.”

“We’re fine,” Keith said, “We apologize for not aiding you sooner.”

The Blades had been distributing aid and helping to rebuild the worlds worst hit by the empire. They also recruited POWs to help in the harder labors as punishment. 

“Lotor not giving you any trouble?” Allura asked.

When they had captured Lotor it was a complete surprise to the half Galra. He tried to play on his good relationship with Allura, but she had had time to cool her affections when Romell had told them about her peoples plight. 

“Lotor has not spoken since he was locked up,” Kolivan replied, “but we keep a strict guard on him at all times. How are your people?”

“They are adapting to earth well enough,” Allura replied.

The Alteans could not stay on the “safe planet” that was used mostly in emergencies. So they were moved once again to earth where they were welcomed with open arms.

“After most of the earths population was whipped out, the humans thought earth could use a bit more diversity,” Lance shrugged.

“So you’ve had little trouble?”

“None that we can’t handle at the moment,” Keith said.

“But,” Lance added leaning forward, “if we could rely on you if things get out of hand, that would help me sleep better.”

“Of course,” Kolivan said, slightly offended, “just give us a call.”

It was from then on that Lance stopped being in a bad mood.


	4. Chapter 4

Kolivan woke with a start as a soft knock repeated on his door. He put his blade away and got up to answer it.

Lance stood outside with a smile that basically said he was doing nothing wrong.

It was this that irritated Kolivan the most.

“Just…a few more questions,” Lance said, “just…how fast can we rely on you for back up when- if we call? If…”

Kolivan held back a sigh, “the closest we have operations are about three quintants away from the councils system. I can tell them to keep alert…IF you like.”

Lance blushed, “yeah, yeah, that’d be good…”

“Anything else?”

“Well…I wanted to know if you had anyone you could spare….at all….”

“How so?”

“Pidge is going to need back up and I’m not going to be there and I’d REALLY feel much better if-“

“Do you not trust her to do her job?”

“I trust HER, Kolivan, its other people I’m worried about,” Lance snapped, “She’s going into a position that will have every eye on her. I’m not saying that a Blade needs to be her personal body guard, but once the mission progresses to a specific point, if a Blade could join the operation and just…watch her back?”

Kolivan almost smiled….almost.

“Iverson already asked me,” Kolivan said, “Antok and Regris will be joining any operation that stems from Earth.”

Lances face burned, “You…you talk to Iverson?”

“Quite often,” he replied, and this time he did smile, “He told me you’d ask me these things and I set up operations close by in anticipation of this.”

Lance spluttered, swore, and marched back to his room.

“He also asked me to help with training!” Kolivan called after him.

()

Kolivans training was very much like Keiths. It was harsh, but focused mostly on stealth and how to separate vital information from gibberish. 

Keith tried out his new fighting style against Kolivan and earned a bit of praise.

“Do not let this deter you from your sword practice,” Kolivan warned, “Or the rest of you from your individual weapons training.”

“Yes, Sir.”

While they were out kolivan worked them hard and soon they were all grumbling.

Lance, for some reason, was back to being in a bad mood even before everyone else. He snipped and was even more sarcastic with Kolivan than he ever was before. Kolivan let it slide and just ignored it. The others just assumed something happened, and also ignored it.

Lance, however, festered. He didn’t let it get in the way of work, but the others could tell something was bothering him.

“You know, if you carry on like this, it will start effecting your work,” Allura said as Lance bashed the snot out of a drone on the training deck.

“Bite your tongue,” Lance gave a rueful grin, “my work ethic is top notch.”

“and you’re getting more pissed off by the day, what is bothering you so much that you, of all people, can’t let it go?”

Lance stopped beating the drone and sighed, “Things are just complicated. I hate complications. I like simple missions and simple situations.”

“…and Kolivan?”

“Kolivan and Iverson are dead to me,” Lance scowled. Allura laughed. It was clear to everyone that Iverson was like a father to Lance. Lance grinned as well.

“Whatever they did, I’m sure its not enough to brood over,” Allura punched his arm lightly, “Come on. Hunks made snacks for the delegation meeting.”

Lance made a face, “And meetings….i hate meetings.”

()

When they were FINALLY ready to go back to earth, Pidge lost it.

“If you all call me ‘Hellen’ ONE MORE TIME!”

“You’re going to be Hellen for a lot longer than that,” Lance folded his arms, “get used to it.”

“I don’t like the name and this chick was psychotic!” Pidge snapped, “She was so two faced I’m surprised she had any friends at all!”

“Not to speak evil of the dead…and all,” Hunk muttered and Pidge scowled.

“I’m pretending to be her, I can say whatever I like! Allura took a look at this chicks comments and crap and pointed out all the double meanings!”

Lance sighed, “Pidge, everything can have a double meaning. Allura was trying to get you interested in Hellen as a character and in a way you could possibly relate.”

“It seems to have backfired,” Allura shrugged.

Pidge quieted and thought about it for a while, “fine, drop me off on whatever planet and let’s get this over with.”

They had chosen a small planet with life, but not advanced enough to be able to help put a space ship together. They dropped off the broken and busted galra escape pod and explained to the chieftain what was happening.

“Very deceitful,” he said seriously, then he grinned, “I like it.”

“Am I going to be alright?” Pidge asked out of the corner of her mouth.

“Just use the emergency com unit if things get bad,” Lance said, “and we hid another ship on the planet for you to get away on.”

Pidge nodded, “how long did it take for you to convince the council of those precautions?”

“…what council?” Lance raised an eyebrow, “they’re still organizing themselves…as far as I’m concerned and the ship was given to us by the olkaries…who are not part of the council.”

“Sneaky,” Pidge said seriously, then grinned, “I like it.”

()

“I think this was a complete success,” Allura smiled and Lance shook his head.

“The next step is convincing the council to blend into the coalition. They are a proud bunch, not sure if they’ll do it.”

“they can’t just stay in their little bubble, Lance,” Allura stressed, Coran nodding behind her.

“Watch them,” Lance smirked, “How much do you wanna bet, their first answer will be ‘no’?”

She huffed then accepted, “fine, I bet, in the long run, I can convince them to join the coalition.”

“Given enough time anyone could,” Lance shrugged, “What’s the time limit?”

Allura scowled. Everyone was looking from one to the other as if this were a tennis match.

“When this major mission is over,” Allura said sticking her nose in the air, “Not only will the Jermites and Olkaries be on better terms, but the council will be part of the coalition.”

“Oooo,” Keith and Hunk said turning to Lance.

“Bet accepted,” Lance said, “what are the stakes?”

“You have to call me ‘Your Royal Highness’ and give me a foot rub every night for a Phoeb- no, a Deca-phoeb!”

“Deal,” Lance grinned and didn’t say anything else.

“What do you want?” Allura asked tentatively as Lance started to look at his nails.

“I want what you want,” He said and laughed at her expression, “I’ve never been called a ‘Royal Highness’ before, I think it would be fun!”

“Fine, but Hunk get’s to help me,” Allura said making Hunk jump.

“Princess, take all the help you need cause that’s the only way you’ll even come close to winning,” Lance shrugged.

()

When they landed Sam and Collene were there to show support even though they knew their daughter wasn’t there. They were simply told she was on a mission and would be back later. They were also told to pretend that she was home. 

Without question they did as they were told.

The team went back to training.

()

“Shiro!” Keith beamed as the older man walked into the waffle house. Shiro waved back and made his way to his younger brother.

“Hot day,” Shiro said sitting down, “had a ton of things to do before getting to come here.”

“but you managed it.”

“Take that lance,” Shiro said repositioning the syrup, “I’m not that old…”

Keith laughed and shook his head, “Let’s drop work stuff. How’s everything else? Curtis ask you out yet?”

“Noope,” Shiro shrugged, “He bit his tongue when asking for a pen though.”

“Close enough,” Keith said, “isn’t that how you and Adam started dating?”

“naw, I was the one who looked like an idiot back then. How did the coalition gathering go? Sorry I wasn’t able to be there.”

“It went well,” Lance grinned as he shared the bet between Lance and Allura. 

“Be interesting to see which one wins,” Shiro laughed.

“Allura’s more determined to win this than she was to get us to form Voltron,” Keith laughed as well, “poor Hunk.”

“Poor you when she realizes that as leader your influence will help tip the scales,” Shiro said to a now horrified Keith.

()

True enough, it happened faster than Keith expected. After a while, Allura claimed that they ALL should take diplomacy lessons and that Keith would be needed later.

Lance had to reel her back and remind her that Keith had his own job in the mission ahead of them. 

“In time everyone will be trained for everything, but the important stuff needs to come first.”

“and diplomacy isn’t important?!” Allura snapped.

“Not as important as some of his other studies!”

“You just want to win!”

“I want to stay alive!” Lance shouted back, “And I want all of you to stay alive! This isn’t a game!”

Allura backed down, “sorry…”

Lance sighed, “look, this is complicated. I told you, remember? We all have to watch our steps.”

She nodded. 

Keith let out the breath he’d been holding.

()

“This is insane,” Lance muttered, throwing down the orders he’d just read onto Iversons desk. Ketih stood beside him and Hunk and Allura stood near the door to alert them to anyone that may come along. 

“This was my call, B2,” Iverson said, “I’ve got a bad feeling and we need reassurance.”

“you getting nervous old man?” Lance grinned and Iverson scowled.

“The length of my tooth has nothing to do with my vast experience,” he said, “This has no bearing on any other missions. When this happens is of no consequence, but I’d feel better if it happened sooner than later.”

“Are the Hargros in on this?” Keith asked, picking the orders details up.

“No,” Iverson said, “Only the human division heads. Jermites have been under suspicion since the whole Roddakkin debacle. This is simply routine to make sure their intentions are still in line with ours. That’s all.”

Lance shifted his weight.

Routine was a word he’d use if he was going alone. But brining the others…

“they have to get their feet wet somehow, mother hen,” Iverson said.

“Its not like we haven’t done this before,” Allura added behind them, “you sometimes act as if we’ve never been through a war before.”

“War and intrigue are two very different things,” Lance said, “The difference between a cold and hot war is something I don’t like to contemplate very often…”

“Then I guess is boils down to if you trust us or not,” Keith said with a shrug, “do you trust us?”

Lance looked around the room, having been put on the spot.

“Rude,” he said and they laughed, “of course I trust you, so lets make as many failsafe’s as we can so that the OTHER people I DON’T trust can’t get in our way.”

()

It took a few days before Lance was satisfied with their preparations. The others thought he was over doing it, but let him take the lead…to a point. Keith finally put his foot down and ordered Hunk and Allura to prep for the trip.

“But-“

“Lance, one more failsafe and I swear I’ll go ballistic,” Keith said.

“Fine…fine, I’m good…this is good….”

Coran, who had taken up in the S section of the agency helped them pack. 

“Don’t forget to brush your teeth and take care to-“

“And you think I’M the mother hen?” Lance muttered as Coran kept going.


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived in their lions at the same time as an Olkari vessel. 

They waited for permission from ground control to land after the Olkaries were granted permission. It seemed the Jermites were at least trying to make amends by giving the other race priority.

“This bodes well,” Allura said as they waited, “all we have to do is get a feel for what’s going on and we can mediate once we have a grasp as to what each side is after.”

“What if-“

“Hunk,” Lance cut in, “That phrase is used after you have information.”

“Got it,” Hunk sighed. 

“Voltron has permission to land,” came a thin voice over their lions coms, “Platform 23.”

“Roger,” Keith replied, “and thank you.”

There was no reply back, but they headed down into the atmosphere anyway.

()

The Jermite planet was one large mechanics dream scape. To the very core of the planet there were tubes and wires. Their social structure based on how close to the surface you were allowed to live.

Memorizing the blasted maps had made all three paladins cry for mercy.

“B1-excuse me, B2A5 and trainees, welcome,” Telliksha, leader of the Jermites greeted them. She was slightly out of breath after having just welcomed the Olkari travelers on the other pad. 

“I’m not the improtatnt one here,” Lance said raising his hands, “That would be these two.”

He stepped aside and let Allura and Hunk take over.

“A pleasure,” Allura said giving a respectable salute. The Jermites didn’t like touching, so hand shakes were out of the question.

“Indeed,” Telliksha returned the salute, “If you will follow me, I shall lead you to your rooms where the four of you will be staying. B2A5, I assume you remember what areas are off limits and where you may go?”

“Of course,” Lance gave an innocent smile.

She handed them off to another officer and told them to rest until the meeting.

They went to their room, strategically given their own rooms. Lance had prepared them for this. The splitting them up was a tactic to keep them from conversing quietly amongst themselves since it was against the law to have their room bugged.

That didn’t stop each one from checking their rooms for bugs anyway.

When they were sure they were in the clear, they each signed into a secure net work in their paladin armor.

“Are you sure no one can highjack these waves?” Lance asked for the millionth time.

“Unless they have inside knowledge about Altean alchemy that even I don’t know about, I highly doubt it,” Allura reassured him, “My question is how they plan on getting this meeting started. I would like to speak to each group separately-“

“Then you need to say that first,” Lance said, “Don’t give them a chance to set parameters first. You need to be the ones to do that.”

“Roger,” they both said.

“As for Keith and I, we’ll keep you updated throughout the day.”

“You mean I will,” Keith said, not sounding too pleased.

“Practice makes perfect, and you all wanted to do this now,” they could hear the grin in Lances voice.

“Full code?”

“Full code.”

There was a collective sigh and a chuckle from Lance.

()

The next morning Allura and Hunk were taken to the meeting house.

It was a tall metal building and they were taken to the very top. The room was rectangular in shape with private rooms branching off the one side and windows facing the other.

Ryner sat at one end and looked decidedly uncomfortable.

“Please, have a seat-“

“First,” Allura raised a hand, “Before we begin I would like to speak to each party alone to get a feel for what you hope to get out of this meeting. I feel it would be best if you not only got to know us, but that we get to know you so we can mediate to the best of out abilities.”

“Of course,” Telliksha nodded and saluted to Ryner, “would you like to speak with them first?”

“We will relent to protocol,” Ryner stood and saluted back, “we shall go first.”

They entered a side room and hunk, after closing the door, did a sweep of the room. Allura waited and Ryner as well.

“Clear,” Hunk nodded and took a seat.

The room was small, by comparison to the large meeting room, but it had a small circular table and a few comfy chairs.

“It is so good to see you again,” Ryner smiled, “And I’m especially grateful they agreed to your mediation.”

“What seems to be the problem?” Allura asked.

“They demand much, but give so very little,” Ryner replied, “Working with them is like…like pulling a tap root with your bare hands! I can’t quite explain it! They want to learn our ways with technology, but are incapable of truly understanding it.”

“What is it you want in return?”

“We want a seat on the council,” Ryner replied, “or we wanted them to join our coalition. We also asked that they share some of their medicines with us, but they hoard those even closer than their technologies!”

“And they specifically asked of you?”

“They wanted to know how we worked Technologies with our minds and with plants. They wanted us to teach them everything about our cubes and our crystal tech and especially about the teledove.”

Allura was a professional, but Hunk Scowled.

“Why would they-“

“Hunk, we are working,” Allura said with a smile, “keep questions professional.”

In other words ‘wait until we’re done questioning both sides’.

They talked with Ryner for a little while longer and then left the room to enter the one next door.

“What seems to be the problem?” Allura asked again, giving the Jermites a chance to explain their side.

“The problem is that they are disrespectful of our culture,” Telliksha sighed, “I admit we’re backed into a corner. With the war on top of our other problems…”

“What other problems?”

“Our planet, as you can see, has no other life on it that isn’t artificial. The Hargros help us so much in this area, they truly are indispensable, but there’s so much more we could do if we could be more like the Olkaries.”

It sounded like old fashioned jealousy to Hunk, but he let Allura take it.

“but to gain their knowledge, you must be willing to part with something,” Allura replied softly, “What are you willing to trade that the Olkaries don’t already have?”

Telliksha was silent for a long time. They already knew what they had to give, but they didn’t want to give it up.

“Take your time,” Allura said kindly, “But I want you to consider if the situation were reversed.”

“The situation has been reversed,” Telliksha said a little more sharply, “How many times have we saved the humans and the Hargros without asking anything more in return? And since the Olkaries are part of YOUR separate alliance, should they not cover your debts as well?”

Allura shook her head.

“You are making this deal with the Olkaries by yourselves,” Hunk said, “Ryner and her people are more than happy to share their knowledge, but you need to-“

“Do not,” Telliksha said, her voice getting dangerously quiet, “tell ME to be ‘open’ and ‘teachable’. They insult us by insinuating that we are not intellectuals, those backword, closeminded-“

“That is enough,” allura raised a hand, “insults are not permitted. What you perceive as insults are merely instructions in how the technology works. It is the answer you asked for. They’ve already given it to you.”

The Jermite bristled, “You dare…oh, I see, you are protecting your friends.”

“Of course not,” Allura said calmly, thought Hunk knew she’d been insulted, “I recorded my conversation with the Ryner of the Olkaries. We could have a third person you approve of listen to it and determine if we are being parcial.”

“We will do just that,” Telliksha snapped.

()

“We played into their hands,” hunk said as he walked into Alluras room. They were trained to sweep it every time they entered and he had to wait to make the comment.

“They do know how to manipulate the situation,” she sighed, “but this could also be to our advantage.”

“Their party is going to be anything but impartial,” Hunk said.

“And that kind of thinking makes you partial, hunk, stop it.”

“But-“

“I know,” Allura waved her hand in the air, “I know. I get a bad feeling in there too. There’s something they’re hiding…”

()

Lance whistled as they walked down a metal bridgeway. Their feet clumping compared to the pitter of the more insect -like Jermites. 

“Its been a while since I’ve been here,” Lance said looking around, “did you guys build even more scrapers?”

“Indeed,” their guide replied, “Our population increased by 2% last year alone.”

“How many did you lose in the war?”

“…not enough.”

Lance and Keith winced. The Jermites viewed life and death much differently than other races. They tended to look at it from a population stand point. Life as a mass rather than an individual matter.

“Oh, can I show Keith the building with the gears and whirly gigs?” 

The Jermite stared at Lance, completely nonplused. 

“The one I went to last time,” Lance waved his hands, “you guys said it was a conduit thingy, and I said it look like heavily decorated back yard and then-“

“Ah, yes,” the Jermite nodded, “I remember. This way.”

They entered a platform that lowered them two levels. They traversed many bridges and platforms before entering a dimly lit building.

“Yes, this is a central conduit that leads to-“

“TAG!” Lance slapped Ketih as hard as he could on the shoulder. Keith shouted in pain as Lance ran, giggling.

“Get BACK HERE!” Keith chased after him, “You’re causing trouble for the guide!”

The Jermite looked on in puzzlement and then sighed. They had said that the B1 agent had changed, but this was ridiculous. 

Keith and Lance continued to shout at each other and the Jermite listened to it, making sure they stayed in the building. So long as they stayed in the building, then everything would be fine.

()

“indeed,” said the third party, a Horgro that looked tired, “there was nothing biased in their conversation with the Olkaries.”

“Then we can continue this conversation,” Telliksha sat with a huff, “where were we? Right, we were discussing how we can settle this matter with the Olkaries. We have plenty of technological advancements to share-“

“What they requested,” Allura said slowly, “was medical aid. They have all the technological advancements they could want, what they need is more chemical.”

“That we haven’t even shared with our closer neighbors,” Telliksha snapped, “We are not sharing it with anyone. Anything else, but that.”

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

“Then I will take your proposal to Ryner and see what she thinks.”

()

Lance winced as Keith hit him hard in the arm.

They had set up a recording in the rafters of the building so that it would seem like they were there. Pidge and Hunk had recorded nearly two days worth of arguments between them over the years that they cut and pieced together for this event.

They stuck to the shadows, their foot falls not making a sound as they crossed the walkways and scaffolds. 

They searched all the buildings on their list and then some only to come up with nothing suspicious. 

“There’s one more place I’d like to check,” Lance said, “If I’m not back in 30 doboshes I want you to go back and head out.”

Keith laughed, but when Lance didn’t join in, he scowled, “Not funny, Lance.”

“I’m serious,” Lance said, his voice and face serious as well, “If you’re caught getting back, ask the guy who finds you for help. Don’t let them know you know the layout of this building. Make up a convincing story and then ask them for help.”

“And what about you?”

“I’ll make my own way,” Lance said, “I have more experience in this area and I know how to get out of sticky situations. But I need to make sure that Alluras and Hunks missions aren’t messed with. Everyone knows I’m a trouble maker, but if we can put out that all of you are clean and such, then it will make everything so much easier.”

“I don’t like this.”

“Neither do I, to be honest, but if we each do our parts, everything should fit together like a puzzle. And that, that is so satisfying,” Lance grinned.

Keith sighed and nodded. He understood and also felt satisfied when a plan came together in the end. 

“If you’re in a lot of trouble, then figure out a way to get us,” Keith said, “no matter what. Mission be damned.”

Lance raised an eyebrow, “That’s not very professional of you.”

“Damn it, Lance!”

“Ok, ok,” Lance raised his hands to quite the black paladin, “I’ll do what I can. But trust me, ok?”

Keith nodded and sat back to wait the allotted 30 doboshes.


	6. Chapter 6

Keith waited almost an entire varga.

Finally he moved. He snuck back out of the mid section and wound his way out of the building they had been hiding in. 

It went against everything he felt was right, but if he screwed up and they both were caught, then Lance would never forgive him.

He found his way back to the building to grab the recorder. The guide wasn’t there. Seems they had been found out.

Keith left and tried to make his way back to the top on his own.

“STAY!” Keith jumped a little and hoped the look on his face was innocent as he turned to see a Jermite guard, “What are you doing here?”

“I got a little lost,” Keith said sheepishly, “I was told I could look around while the meeting was going on, but I lost the guide. Could you show me the way back?”

()

Ryner shook her head but didn’t say anything. Allura let her think. The Horgro watched carefully.

“then I would like access to their entire history,” Ryner said, “all of it. With corresponding notes and side materials.”

“What will that give you?” The Horgro asked.

“It will give us something to learn by,” Ryner said with a sigh, “My people would like the stories from another people as well, and maybe, in time, we may learn how to correspond with the Jermites without causing insult.”

“And in exchange you would be willing to give what?”

“We will teach what we know about the technology of plants and materials.”

()

Keith spent the rest of the time in his lion. He sent out scan of the area to make sure nothing strange entered or left the building they had been looking into. The Black lions scanner wasn’t as good as the Blues, or even the Greens, but it could detect ships and movement and that’s all he needed.

He almost called it quits and left to go after Lance after all when a small blip appeared on the radar. It was tiny, but moving fast out of range.

“Black Lion to ground control.”

“Go head,” the Jermite on duty replied.

“I’m a little bored waiting for the meeting to end, I’m going to fly around the planet a little, is that alright?”

There was a long pause. Longer than Keith had patience for.

“Go head,” the answer came again, and Ketih took off quickly.

()

He had to search again for the small blip. When he found it, it was already on its way out of the designated space ruled by the council. 

Keith booked it.

When he had eyes on the craft he bet he could fit the whole thing in the mouth of his lion.

So that’s what he did. He opened the mouth and had Black eat the ship. There was a crunching sound as the wings of the other ship didn’t quite make it into the mouth, and another shrieking and crashing sound as Keith decelerated and the other ship did not.

Keith waited for a moment for all the crashing noises to stop before he got up and went to see his new visitors.

Getting his bayard out he opened the door only to find one Jermite.

“This is a breach of protocol!” he shouted, “and it’s a breach of treaty and it’s a breach of-“

“My apologies,” Keith said, still not putting his bayard away as he walked up the alien, “you see, something happened, and I’m only making sure everything is accounted for.”

Holy crap, he sounded just like Lance…

“That makes no sen-“

There was a banging from inside the small ship. 

“Who else is here?” Keith asked, “is it not rude to just show one of you when there are more?”

The Jermites glittery eyes narrowed, Keith braced himself just as the kick came.

The fight was short. The Jermite was not used to Keiths style of fighting while Keith had been trained in its style for months.

Keith winced a little as the alien fell dead to the floor. He’d have to explain this one and he was not looking forward to it.

The banging had stopped during the fight and had not continued even afterwards. Keith looked under the hatch and sighed with relief.

Lance was there. Gagged, heavily restrained, but looked otherwise unhurt.

“I thought you said you could get out of these situations yourself,” Keith said with a grin as he reached over and pulled the gag out.

Lance said nothing, he just scowled.

Keith undid the restraints and stepped back and Lance crawled out of the other ship. The red paladin swayed a little and when he walked he moved as if not sure where to put his feet.

“Lance, are you ok?” Keith asked, suddenly worried. Just because there were no visible signs of injury didn’t mean there weren’t any to speak of.

“Che,” Lance shook his head and looked down at himself. He was wearing his blue armor. He slowly picked up his feet, and examined his torso. Then he looked at his hands and arms, flexing his fingers.

“Lance?” Keith gripped his bayard again. Was this Lance? Or something that just looked like him?

Finally looking over at keith. Lances eyes wandered to Keith collar.

“Where is your trainer, Dash?” Lance asked.

Keiths jaw dropped a little and Lance rolled his eyes.

“That’s not a hard question, is it?” he sighed, “I’m not asking you to convert time into distance and back, I’m asking you to point out where your trainer is.”

Keith, still not sure how to suddenly handle this situation (there wasn’t a failsafe measure for spontaneous amnesia), pointed at Lance.

Lance looked behind him, “Anyone back there?!”

Silence.

“Lance-“

“That’s B1A5 to you, Dash,” Lance said sternly, “I’m not even sure how you know my real name, but you will-“

“Lance,” Ketih snapped, “If this is a joke, so help me I’m going to-“

Smack!

“I told you my name, Dash,” Lance snapped as Keith held onto his face, “B1A5, use it or I will make sure you’re never an actual agent. Now, where is your trainer? Did he or she run off after they killed the Jermite?”

Keith was now done. He hit Lance back.

They brawled, evenly matched until Keith got the upperhand due to his Blade training.

“YOU’RE MY TAINER YOU IDIOT!” Keith roared, “I’M ALSO A FRIEND, REMEMBER?!”

Lance snorted and spat out a little blood, “friends are for suckers and I wouldn’t train a dog, let alone a human.”

Ketih hit him again, thinking maybe that would jar something back into place.

“Fine,” Keith snapped, “Let’s get something straight, I killed that Jermite and I’m you’re trainee. I’m also your leader. It’s a complicated relationship. Right now you were captured by the Jermites because you were sneaking into their closed off building networks. What do you remember?”

Lance rolled his eyes and pushed Keith off. Ketih backed off, but kept his guard up.

“I admit you have skill, but for you to kill a trained Jermite Guard? There’s something wrong with that picture. I’m not authorized to tell you anything about what I remember and even if I was, I wouldn’t tell you…even IF you were my dash, which I’m sure you’re not.”

Keith wanted to scream. Instead he rubbed his face and winced when he added pressure to the new cuts and bruises.

“This isn’t good,” Ketih muttered. What could he do? Should he call in help? Should he contact Allura and Hunk? 

What would Lance do…

“Ok,” Keith sighed, gaining a little control over his emotions, “Let’s say that you’re memories were tampered with-“

“Of course they’ve been tampered with,” Lance sighed and shook his head, “I’m a whole foot and then some taller than I should be! I’m only supposed to be 12 years old and I’m as tall as my brother! Of course-“

“Then why are you fighting me?!”

“Because you sound like a whiny idiot,” Lance sneered, “And I wouldn’t train anyone like that.”

“Gads I just remembered why we hated each other….”

“glad I could refresh your memory, now, about mine, where is your real trainer and what is the situation?”

()

Allura was ready to scream.

She smiled calmly at the Jermite leader, “why is that unacceptable?”

“They wish to undermine us!”

“They live halfway across the galaxy,” Allura reminded her, “how could they possibly undermine you with your own historical records?”

Telliksha scoffed, “You under developed and unenlightened races shouldn’t even be mediating if you can’t see how they could do such a thing.”

Hunk put a hand on Alluras shoulder even though the Altean had shown no signs of needing it.

“We ask and point these things out because we trust both you and Ryner to know better,” Hunk replied, “Both of your races are so advanced, what makes you think either of you will start a war or undermine the other for something silly?”

It was a valid point, and Telliksha relaxed a little. 

“They just want the historical records and corresponding notes?”

“Yes.”

“…then we have a deal.”

Allura beamed, Hunk smiled, but less so. It seemed to him that the Olkaries were giving up way more than the Jermites. 

()

Alllura and Hunk were walking back to their rooms when their communicators dinged.

RedLeader: Remind me to go shopping for babywipes when we get back. 

They looked at eachother and Hunk shrugged. The message could mean ‘we’re getting out soon’ or ‘I’ve forgotten something remind me’. 

“Let’s play it safe,” Allura replied and turned the corner, away from their rooms and towards the platforms where their lions were.

()

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to land and-“

“No you’re not,” Lance tried to push Keith out of the pilots seat, “Move.”

“I told you, only I can fly this lion!”

“Calling your ship a lion is stupid.”

“Its because its in the shape of a lion! I told you-“

“And I’m telling you that if you fly in the Jermites air space, you will lose. You need to stay out of their atmosphere. Let’s get back to Iverson.”

“I can’t leave my team down there!”

Lance sighed and shook his head, “You will be doing them no favors if you get caught with them. Let me fly so I can land this thing. I know where we can land.”

“You’ll have to tell me because you.can’t.fly.MY.lion!!”

Lance gave Keith a disgusted look, “Fine, have it your way. Bank left.”

()

Allura and Hunk were stopped outside the platform.

“We want to fly a little while we wait for the next meeting,” Allura replied with a smile.

“There’s a no fly order in affect right now,” the Jermite said, and actually sounded apologetic, “Not until the Olkaries leave.”

“Even if we stay in the atmosphere?” Hunk asked. The guard shrugged.

“No fly orders are absolute and from the top.”

“I see,” Allura licked her lips and saw past them. The black lion was gone.

“We’ll just rest in our rooms, then,” Hunk smiled, “Unless you have a kitchen I can borrow?”

()

Keith followed Lances instructions until they landed on a broken slab of concrete.

“This is the first landing sight earth made to this planet,” Lance said, “the Jermites have since progressed and made better ones, but they wont let us use these old pads anymore because they can’t be monitored the way they want.

He said the last bit with a sneer. Keith grimaced. 

“Ok,” Keith brought out a map and flicked through it. He had no idea where he was because modern lance had neglected to tell them about this historic sight. He found familiar terrain and followed it back to where he was.

“Quiznak,” Keith hissed.

“wash your mouth,” Lance smacked the back of Keiths head, “anyway, we better get going if we’re going to get your dead weight out.”

“My WHAT?!”

Lance rolled his eyes, “Did I stutter?”

“They’re my team! My friends! And yours too!”

Lance looked bored, “Yeah, sure, whatever. I’m doing this because you’re a dash and the last time I let a Dash get injured I was suspended for a month. Iverson can’t complain if I help you guys out, but don’t expect me to stick my neck out for any of you. If you die, its your fault.”

Keith couldn’t believe it. Lance had told them he’d been a brat, everyone acted like he was the worst…but now that he was experiencing it first hand…

“We gotta get you back to normal,” Keith sighed.

“Hate to break it to you, but this is as normal as I’ll ever be.”

“Oooo, the future may surprise you.”

Keith pushed past him and left the lion. Lance shrugged and followed.

()

Keith tried to make his way on his own. He knew the general direction he wanted to go in, but the map seemed to be wrong in several places. Lance had said it was their most recent map!

“Jermites like to change things up almost hourly,” Lance said. He’d been following Keith around, letting him take wrong turns and double back.

“Then YOU lead!”

“Now, now,” Lance smirked, “Yell like that and you’ll draw unwanted attention. We’re being sneaky, remember?”

“We need to get to the others and then to our lions,” Keith said showing lance the map and the pink and yellow dots indicating Allura and Hunk. He also showed him the triangles that indicated where the lions were.

“Uh-huh,” Lance looked bored, “and how are you going to get back to your own lion without being caught?”

“That’s-“ Keith swallowed hard. They couldn’t sacrifice the black lion…

Lance watched the other boy think and sighed. He was going to die if he softened any more than this.

“Look,” Lance rolled his eyes, “we get your friends, we all go back to the black lion, then we can figure out what to do from there.”


	7. Chapter 7

Allura and Hunk sat in their rooms. They were told, in no uncertain terms, that they were to not leave. They swept their rooms for bugs again and this time found a few. They checked more thoroughly and when they were sure they were safe, Hunk pinged Allura. When he got a ping back, he knew it was safe to contact her.

“Do you think Keith and Lance were caught?” Hunk said immediately.

“Shush,” Allura snapped, “I think something happened. That’s all we know. Until we know more, it does no one any good to speculate.”

“Allura, this is me, speculation is all I can do without thinking.”

“We’ll stay for a while, and then we’ll escape to the lions. Right now their guard is up. If they think we’re tame, they’ll let their guard down.”

“Right…” Hunk bit his lip, “do you think they’re ok?”

“Keith sent a coded message that I’m pretty sure he got wrong, so they better be.”

()

Lance didn’t look back once to see if Keith could keep up. But Keith had learned much from the Blades and keeping up had been the first lesson.

Occasionally he checked the map to see where they were.

“Where are we going?” Keith asked, not for the first time, “we don’t have time to take a detour.”

“Of course we have time,” Lance said. And that was all he said.

Lance lead him into a tall building that was empty inside, much like a silo. Sliding down a ladder they found the bottom was grated.

Lance grabbed Keiths shoulder tightly and held him still.

“What-“

“Sh.” The command was quiet, and Keith listened.

Below them he could hear muffled voices. The voices were becoming clearer as they sat still.

“We’ll release the agents memory once I’m back on my planet.”

The voice made Keith grimace; it sounded robotic and like it was being spoken out of a tin can. 

Lance, upon hearing the voice, gripped Keiths shoulder tighter.

“We can’t kill him,” said a clicking Jermites voice, “his absence will be noticed.”

“Why was he allowed on his own anyway?”

“He wasn’t, he just thinks he can do whatever he wants.”

“Then make up a convincing story until I can play more fully with the humans memory,” the robot voice said as he came into view. Four arms and no neck, the monster was huge and had three eye hilariously small eyes in its angled head. 

Two Jermites followed in the creatures shadow.

Lance was barely breathing, and Kith took that as his cue to do the same. If Lance was being that cautious, then so should he.

“We must act quicker than this,” said one Jermite, “the humans are bound to suspect something before long. We must act while they are still weak from the war.”

“You will keep them busy,” the monster said simply, “while my people fill in the power vacuum left by the Galra.”

“But do we have time for that? Have you seen the weapon they call Voltron?! Its-“

“Its of no concern if we have one of its operators, or if one of its operators is of no use, right?”

“…that’s true.”

“Trust us, like you have this whole time,” the monster rested a reassuring hand on the Jermites shoulder, “everything will go to plan.”

They walked out of ear shot and then turned the corner down the hall.

Keith let out a breath but Lance didn’t do the same.

He was shaking.

“Lance,” Ketih hissed and the other shook his head.

“sh,” Lance licked his lips and then beckoned Keith to follow him.

()

Allura and Hunk leaned out their windows, looking around at how they might escape. 

Then the doors opened and Lance and keith walked in.

“What’s going on?”

“Lance!”

“Sh,” Lance ordered, his face unnaturally serious. Hunk slapped his hand over his mouth and followed his friend out and down the hall. They passed both Jermite and Hogro guards, all knocked out.

“Keith-” Allura scowled as she almost tripped, her diplomatic attire getting in her way. It didn’t help that Lance was moving at an unforgiving pace.

“Let’s get out first,” Keith said helping her. Hunk watched Lances back and wondered if his friend was…carrying himself differently than usual.

“Lance,” Hunk hissed, panting a little, “You need to slow down.”

Lance didn’t slow down.

When they were clear and on their way back to the black lion, Keith filled them in on what was going on. He helped pull both hunk and Allura along and often had to stop talking just to keep Lance in their line of sight.

When they reached the lion Lance rounded on them, “spill everything you know.”

“I’ll kill them,” hunk muttered.

“Hunk, buddy,” Keith put a cautious hand on the big guys shoulder, “one step at a time.”

“Will someone tell me what the situation is?” Lance finally snapped, “I understand I’ve been compromised, so the sooner I have all the information the sooner we can get something DONE!”

They all jumped a little. Lance had never, not once, raised his voice to them like that.

“I told you what-“

“Keith,” Allura raised a hand and stepped forward, “allow me.” To Lance she said, “would you like the current situation, the war, the moment Voltron appeared, or would you like us to start back when you were twelve?”

The question could be seen as condescending, but they were honest questions. 

“the current situation,” Lance said stiffly, “then we will go from there.”

So Allura waved Keith and Hunk forward and together they explained who they all were and what their roles were in the mission. They explained each briefing and what training they had on top of the skills they already possessed. 

“You mentioned one more?”

“That’s pidge,” Hunk said, “her mission was something totally different, though I’m not sure how it all connects…”

“Tell me,” Lance ordered.

Keith, already irritated with Lances mood, let Allura and Hunk explain Pidges mission and what they hoped to gain from it.

Lance closed his eyes and sighed, “This is a mess.”

“tell us about it,” Hunk laughed, “we barely managed to-“

“I’ll get out, but you lot need to go back to Iverson.”

“What?”

“Is that the only one word response you lot know?”

“We’re not leaving if you’re not,” Keith said firmly, squaring up against Lance, but Lance, for once, didn’t raise to the bait.

Instead he said, quite calmly, “If I’m your trainer, then you will do as I say. End of discussion.”

“I am also the leader of Voltron,” Ketih said, trying to sound more in charge than he felt, “we work as a team.”

“I don’t even work with a partner, what makes you think I’ll work with a team?”

“But you did have a partner,” Hunk said, but his voice trailed off as Lance gave him an icy look.

“I’m not one that works well with others.”

“Yeah, we noticed,” Allura sighed, “So please sit down now as we explain the rest to you. you don’t have all the information yet.”

Lance hesitated before turning his attention back to Allura, but he did not sit down.

With Hunks help they explained what Voltron was and how they had become paladins. Allura took over in explaining the war with Zarkon, the Witch, and then Sendak.

Lances face remained unreadable throughout the explanation.

“And that brings us to why we should stay together,” Allura finished, “We’re a team-“

“You’re an embarrassment,” Lance said, making Allura stop in her tracks, “All of you. The fact…you say I let some other dash take over an undercover operation, and then I let you two out of my sight…I don’t have that level of trust with Iverson, let alone you lot. Which means I had another motive. There’s something I knew that I didn’t tell you.”

“Yeah, we knew that too,” Allura smirked, “That’s why we all talked to Iverson behind your back.”

“And you still think we’re friends and a team?” Lance mimicked her smirk, “are you all masochists?”

“Are you?” Keith raised a fist, but Hunk stopped him. Lance didn’t even flinch, in fact, he looked bored out of his mind.

“You all will go back to Iverson while I figure out what happened here.”

“Iverson,” Allura smiled, bringing up her arm com.

“What’s going on?” Iverson yawned, “Did something happen?”

“Lance lost his memory and is acting like a jerk.”

“That’s a problem-“

“Boss!” Lance grabbed Alluras wrist and almost bent it backward, but she3 ripped it from his grasp and shoved him back, hard.

“Lance,” Iverson said firmly, “I’m ordering ALL of you back to HQ. I want ALL of you back in my office ASAP.”

“But boss!” Lance protested, “I can’t leave! There’s-“

“Its an order, Lance,” Iverson yawned again, “make sure you leave with conscience.”

He signed off and left everyone in an awkward position.

“I can’t leave,” Lance muttered, “Not while-“

“you’re going to disobey a direct order?” Allura gave a gasp, “that’s not very professional…in fact, its rather embarrassing if you ask me.”

“No one asked you,” Lance said, unfazed by her jabs, “there’s more going on here than any of you know-“

“Then tell us,” Hunk snapped, “tell us and we can help!”

“Help? You?” Lance looked at Hunk with disgust, “I’d rather not die, thank you.”

“oh…” 

“Apologize,” Keith growled.

“for what?” Lance folded his arms, “shouldn’t you be flying this thing since you’re the ‘only one who can’?”

“Its fine,” Hunk grabbed Keith and pulled him back, “we need to get out of here.”

“What about the lions?” Allura ran her fingers over her head, “we can’t leave them behind!”

“They can’t-“

“We’re going to go pick them up,” Lance said with a shrug, “we were ordered to leave with conscience. So, Red-Dash, take us to those lions and we’ll bow off this planet legally.”

“HOW?!”

“They’ll just capture us again!”

“What if-“

“SHUT UP!” Lance roared, “HOLY QUIZNAK YOU ALL ARE ANNOYING!! JUST LISTEN TO ME AND DO AS I SAY!”

Both Keith and Allura barred their teeth, ready to dig their heels in, But it was Hunk who nodded and said, “ok, ok, let’s just go get the lions then?”

Keith swore and stormed into the cockpit. Allura continued to glair. 

Lance re folded his arms and glared back, “you got something to say Pink-Dash?”

“Maybe,” she said, “But I’ll hold off for now.”

()

Keith flew back into the Jermites air space and landed next to the other lions. There was already a party waiting for them to disembark.

“Alright,” Lance pointed to Keith, “Red-Dash to my right, Pink-Dash to my left, and Yellow- Dash behind. I want all eyes open and I want every one of you to ooze confidence from every pore. Act like you’re in charge and they can’t touch you without admitting fault and starting a war.”

“What makes you think they don’t want war?” Keith asked, “It seems they-“

“If they wanted war now, they would have struck by now,” Lance rolled his eyes, “the Jermites and …their other allies will move soon, but they can’t afford to be rushed.”

“So we go in as if nothing is wrong, ignore everything and they’ll let us go?” Hunk raised an eyebrow.

“That’s the plan,” Lance said, “They know my memory is gone so I pose no current threat. They’ll be upset, but they wont be desperate.”

“What about us?” Allura asked, “were supposed to be in our rooms.”

“Leave that to me,” Lance looked bored, “any more stupid questions?”

They didn’t reply so Lance nodded, “let’s go.”

()

Telliksha tapped a thin, clawed toe on the pavement as they walked up to her. They were walking with mush more confidence than they should.

Then again…they were B’s…

“What is the meaning of this disrespect?” She asked as they stopped before her.

“I was going to ask you the same question,” Lance replied, “house arrest? On what grounds do you have to lock away a diplomatic party? Was the deal not to your liking? Surely there are better ways to go about showing your displeasure, such as renegotiating.”

“You and the Red paladin disappeared, we were looking for you-“

“We were seeing the sights,” Lance shrugged, “and got separated from the guide. It happens. We on earth have never locked anyone away on that basis when it happened with your people.”

Teliksha bristled, “That was NOT our mistake-“

“And yet, it was a mistake that was made and WE didn’t lock you away. However you have shown us all a GREAT deal of disrespect.”

Lance turned to the alien that didn’t look like a Jermite at all, “Ryner, dear, would you like an escort home?”

Lance gave his most handsome smile.

Ryner smiled back, “No, thank you, I believe we are done here for now. I will contact Iverson for anything else.”

“Please do,” Lance bowed and held out a hand. Ryner took it and he passed the hand to Allura, “Take our dear friend to her ship and make sure all her people are with her.”

Allura nodded and did as she was told, keeping all emotion from her face.

“We came to an agreement! They can’t leave until-“

“Those agreements are now nulled,” Lance said, the smile gone from his face as he turned back to the Jermite leader, “by not only arresting the mediators, but illegally calling in a FOURTH party, you’ve ruined any further chance at this point in time. Perhaps, after a bit of time-“

“They agreed to a fourth party!”

“They were not aware of the laws,” Lance said, “you took advantage of their ignorance and forced an unfair agreement.”

“You cannot undo this-“

“I just did,” Lance said, “and if you try to stop the Olkaries or us from leaving, you will be starting a war. Do you wish to continue down this path?”

Hunk couldn’t help himself, he shivered and hoped the answer would be ‘no’. He’d never heard Lance sound like this before.

“War is the last thing on our minds,” Telliksha said, “our planets have been friends for deca-pheebs. I don’t know why you seem so egger to take this to the furthest level.”

“Then we will be going,” Lance gave a much smaller bow to the Jermite leader and then turned on his heal.

“Your lion is the red one,” Keith said when they were safely out of ear shot. Allura was running back to them as the Olkari ship blasted off.

“You said that before,” Lance rolled his eyes, I’m not stupid.”

“How did you know that was ryner, though?” Hunk asked, “you don’t remember her-“

“I’m. not. Stupid,” Lance stopped and poked Hunk in the chest, “a skill you should pick up on should be to only hear something once. I refuse to repeat myself from here on out.”

He turned and made his way to the red lion. The other three watched, wondering if Red would lower her barrier and let Lance in. He was a totally different person and they weren’t sure the red lion would accept him.

Much to their surprise, the red lion lowered its head and accepted him without question.

“I’ve never been so disappointed in all my life,” Keith muttered, shaking his head.

()

Lance licked his lips. It had been a shock when he’d left the black lion to see that it was actually a lion shaped craft. He’d kept all surprise off his face so the Red-Dash wouldn’t see, but this one was unnerving. The moment they had turned around to head to their individual lions, he could feel the eyes of the red one. He’d never been good with sentient technology and, if he was honest, he hated Ais and anything of the like. But he would go down in flames before he admitted it.

So, march up to the creepy lion he did and it. Moved. On. Its. Own! 

Still refusing to show weakness, he walked in without hesitation. 

A small, quite rumble sounded in his ear as he sat at the controls.

He shook his head.

The rumbling persisted.

_Just shut up and do as I say._

The lion was using his own words against him.

Lance laughed and in spite of himself, he found he liked this weird cat.


End file.
